Conversa de macho
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Fëanor e Melkor se juntam pra falar de relacionamento. Contém insinuações de sexo e palavras chulas.


**_Conversa de macho_ **

Moriel se encontrava a mirar o teto de sua habitação em Valinor. Após a Segunda Canção dos Valar, sua família resolvera sossegar e não ter mais exércitos, e ele não sabia o que fazer naquela calmaria.

De repente, surgiu Mairen pela sala cantarolando e esbanjando entusiasmo, ao contrário dele.

\- Como vai, irmãozinho?

\- Sem saber o que fazer. Minha antiga função de general já não me serve de mais nada...

\- Então me ajude a colocar o lixo pra fora!

\- Onde estão os nossos pais?

\- Não sei...

"Nós aqui colocando o lixo pra fora e eles provavelmente 'colocando pra dentro' no quarto...", pensou Moriel, mas decidiu não falar em voz alta. Mairen foi colocar o lixo para fora como se estivesse fazendo algo muito especial, quase a bailar, enquanto ele ia com passos pesados e ainda aborrecido.

Não tardou, no entanto, para haver movimento na casa. Em breve a campainha soou e Mairen, com sua leveza, foi ver quem era. Seu cenho se fechou na hora ao ver de quem se tratava.

Moriel, estranhando esse movimento vindo dela, a interpelou:

\- Quem é?

\- Fëanor.

Moriel também se surpreendeu. De todos os visitantes que poderiam aparecer ali, Fëanor era o último que ele esperaria.

\- O que ele quer aqui?

\- Nem faço ideia.

Mairen se retirou rapidamente, parando de se demonstrar lépida e alegre, justamente porque estava a se encontrar clandestinamente com Maedhros e tinha receio de que Fëanor, somente ao olhar em seus olhos, soubesse ou depreendesse algo a respeito. Não restou nada a Moriel senão abrir a porta a Fëanor.

Com seu modo frio, logo perguntou ao elda:

\- O que deseja?

\- Falar com seu pai.

\- Qual deles?

Fëanor exprimiu raiva no semblante.

\- Melkor. Afinal, Mairon engravida, não? Deve ser mais "mãe" do que pai.

\- Não o chama mais de Morgoth?

\- Se Eru não chama, eu também não chamarei.

Moriel o fitou por alguns instantes mais, sem saber se deveria deixá-lo de fato entrar. Mas não foi preciso pensar por muito mais. Em breve Melkor estava na sala, trazendo a Mairon pela cintura, e percebeu que tinha alguém na porta.

\- Quem é, filho?

\- Fëanor.

O vala também se surpreendeu. E mais com o fato de que Moriel conseguia anunciar a entrada de tal visitante sem sequer alterar a voz calma do que com a presença do elfo em si.

\- E o que ele quer?

\- Falar consigo.

O vala foi até a porta. Não gostando daquilo, Mairon se retirou. Não gostava dos eldar, por mais que nos últimos tempos alguns viessem à sua casa. Mas o ranço de milênios combatendo a eles fazia com que Mairon não lhes fosse naturalmente afeito. E muito menos Fëanor, contra o qual lutaram por tanto tempo durante a primeira era - mesmo que em alguns momentos fosse somente através dos filhos dele.

\- Falar do que?

Era engraçado ver os dois ali na porta. De certa maneira eram parecidos: ambos de cabelos negros e longos, ambos de olhos ferozes e brilhantes, ambos com consortes de cabelos mais claros. Ambos impulsivos e apenas ouvindo a seus consortes.

Era mais pela semelhança em suas personalidades que haviam tido tantas desavenças no passado.

O elda respondeu:

\- Ouvi falar que muitos solteiros vêm pedir aconselhamento a si, pois pelo que dizem você e Mairon têm um casamento satisfatório há milênios.

\- Sim. Mas você é casado, não?

\- Sou. Mas veja, tenho problemas em meu casamento.

Ao ouvir isso, Melkor riu.

\- Então veio aqui, no final das contas, pra pedir conselho sobre seu casamento!

\- Acredite, já tentei muita coisa e não dá certo.

\- Pois entre! Entre, vamos nos sentar.

Sendo assim, ambos entraram. O vala falou a alguns servos para trazerem algo de beber, e enquanto esperavam o vala retomou a conversa:

\- Então. O que está acontecendo?

\- Ahn... creio que tenho problemas em meu casamento por ser muito impulsivo.

\- Impulsivo? Ora, que coincidência!

\- Sei que é assim também. Mas como consegue se dar tão bem com Mairon? Na verdade, até há bem pouco eu não sabia que eram um casal.

\- Ah, sim? Escondemos por um bom tempo, para que Mairon não fosse visado por minha causa. Mas somos um casal desde antes de haver o sol e a lua.

\- Sério? E como conseguem não ter maiores desavenças?

\- Mairon é bastante paciente. Sempre que tinha uma ideia, ele dava um jeito de me fazer crer que a ideia era minha e não dele. Ele me aconselhava e me guiava em minha impulsividade, mas sempre dando a entender que na verdade eu era quem decidia e comandava.

\- Nerdanel no começo fazia o mesmo. Mas com o tempo se cansou. Em parte porque eu coloquei a nossos filhos sob aquele juramento...

\- Ah, Mairon também é bastante chato com essa questão dos filhos. Já me deu na cara por causa do Moriel¹ até.

\- Sério?

\- É, mas no geral eu sou um pai mais compreensivo do que ele. Mairon gosta de disciplinar, ensinar os filhos a saber desempenhar um bom papel e etc... já eu... sempre gostei de mimar! Então a maior parte das brigas era por causa de eu dar menos limites aos filhos do que o esperado por ele.

Os servos chegaram com as bebidas e Melkor bebeu um pouco, rindo em seguida.

\- Ah... mas venha cá, por que sua mulher e você andam brigando? Não pode ser a questão dos filhos. Eles já estão adultos e essa questão já passou faz tempo.

\- É porque não nos entendemos por uma série de motivos bestas. Às vezes uma coisinha à toa, como uma roupa fora do lugar, já é motivo pra desentendimento.

\- Ih, isso é ruim. Mas vem cá. Por que não trepa gostoso com ela? Aposto que isso a deixaria mais calma e mais disposta a te ouvir depois.

Fëanor se surpreendeu com a forma direta do vala de falar as coisas. Mas mesmo assim replicou:

\- Se eu fizer isso muitas vezes, ela engravida mais vezes. E veja. Já temos sete filhos! Aliás, como você e Mairon não tiveram mais?

Essa pergunta se dava porque na verdade todos já haviam ouvido falar que Melkor e Mairon tinham uma vida sexual intensa e invejável. O vala replicou:

\- Ah, ele é ainu, sabe? Então quando não quer engravidar, toma a forma de homem e a gravidez não acontece. Mas enfim, que coisa chata! Você e sua mulher não fazem mais...?

\- Fazer a gente faz. Mas é muito de vez em quando. E mesmo assim, as vezes, depois de uma discussão ficamos dias sem nos falarmos direito!

\- Quem é que costuma dar o braço a torcer quando brigam?

\- É ela. Imagine, eu o macho da casa, vou dar o braço a torcer...!

Melkor o observou com uma cara torta.

\- Hum. Veja lá isso daí. Você se acha o macho da casa, discute com a mulher e fica dias e dias sem dar uma trepada decente com ela. Acha mesmo que isso é coisa de macho?

\- Que quer dizer?

\- Que às vezes vale à pena a gente entrar em consenso e admitir estar errado. Já fiz isso algumas vezes com o Mairon, e precisa de ver. A gente quase quebrava a cama no final do dia!

Melkor riu mais uma vez.

\- Então acha que...

\- Sim. Sua mulher fica feliz com você, você fica feliz com ela e os dois ficam muito felizes na cama depois. Macho que é macho mantém a cama sempre bem quente, isso sim! E o Mairon não reclama não... todas as vezes em que transamos, ele goza mais do que eu, principalmente quando está de mulher. E cada vez que ele goza, meu pau fica mais e mais duro. Aí a gente fica dias e dias trepando, o Moriel reclama que não consegue dormir... isso que dá ter filhos já moços em casa. Mas enfim! Por que brigaram a última vez?

\- Porque eu discuti com o vizinho acerca de um novo artefato que fiz. Ela acha que sou briguento e não quer falar comigo até eu me entender com o vizinho.

\- Ué, vai lá, pergunta pro vizinho o que poderia melhorar. Aí fala pra sua mulher, diga que não vai mais ser tão estúpido. E aí vocês trepam, ora! É tudo tão simples.

\- É assim que tem mantido a um casamento tão longo e satisfatório?

\- Olha, não me lembro de ter sido diferente. A gente sempre trepou muito e embora no começo eu não gostasse de admitir os meus erros, acabei aprendendo e hoje a gente se dá muito bem.

De repente foi como se tudo tivesse ficado muito óbvio para Fëanor. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, tomaram suas bebidas e depois o elda saiu, disposto a colocar aquilo em pratica. Após ele ter ido embora, Mairen, Mairon e Moriel saíram dos quartos e enfim falaram com o vala:

\- O mundo não acabou?

\- Ah, não! Ele foi cordial dessa vez.

Mairon foi até o esposo e o beijou nos lábios.

\- O que ele queria, meu bem?

\- Conselho de como se dar bem com a esposa.

\- Até posso imaginar que tipo de conselho você deu...

\- Oh, sim! É isso mesmo que você está pensando...

Mairon sorriu e Moriel rolou os olhos para o teto.

\- Mais uma noite em que não durmo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo se passou. Melkor estava a andar de braços dados com Mairon pela frente de sua residência - enquanto Mairon reclamava que Meren, o filho mais novo de ambos, ficava com aquela mania de fumar escondido "por causa do Curumo, esse idiota, sendo má influência pros meus filhos depois desse temp todo!" - quando avistaram a Fëanor vindo ao longe junto de Nerdanel. Ambos os casais se cumprimentaram afavelmente, e Melkor tomou ao elda para um canto um pouco longe de ambos os consortes deles, para lhe cochichar no ouvido:

\- E aí?

\- Deu certo. Agora a gente transa sempre, melhorou muito a nossa vida sexual!

\- Não falei?

\- Só tem um problema.

\- Qual.

\- Eu tinha falado que podia dar em gravidez. E deu mesmo, está grávida de novo!

Melkor riu.

\- É bom relembrar de quando criavam crianças pequenas. Quem sabe eu não convenço Mairon a ter um quarto filho?

\- Ainda no quarto! Eu já vou ao oitavo!

Dessa maneira, elda e vala, ambos muito semelhantes porém ao mesmo tempo diferentes, após todas as desavenças estavam ali, a se auxiliar em problemas conjugais e familiares. Quem diria, olhando as guerras e batalhas da primeira era, que um dia seria assim?

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Na fic "Maternidade" Melkor finge que matou o Moriel bebê, pra saber se Mairon ama o bebê. E apanha no meio da fuça... rs! Quem mandou, Melkinho?_

 _Centésima quinquagésima fic do perfil. Rumo às duzentas! E contando!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
